Start, and End
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kisahnya dimulai di sana. Benih membesar, cinta bersemi. Daun bergoyang, kisah terbentuk. A HitsuKarin fict, requested by Luna.


Hampir kena WB.. TT3TT

dan buat Luna, akhirnya saia bisa menyelesaikan ini. maaf buat requester lain, ide saia nancep (?) di sini dulu. Tenang saja, requester adalah pilar (??) buat kehidupan saia sebagai author. Rekues bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti, tapi adalah sesuatu yang menyatakan seberapa diinginkannya karya kita, mungkin?

* * *

******Start, and End******

-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

-

A HitsuKarin fict—requested from Luna. All except plot is not mine.

-

Time for reading!

**-**

**-**

**-Ketika pohon itu bernyawa, keduanya memulai kisah mereka-**

**.**

**~Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 6 years old~**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil—tomboy nampaknya—tertawa senang memainkan bola kakinya. Sepertinya benda bundar itu baru—terlihat jelas pada struktur permukaannya yang masih licin.

Ia memainkan bola itu—menendang dan berkejaran bersamanya mengelilingi pohon tempatnya bernaung.

Ceria sekali. Sesekali ia peluk bola itu dengan kedua tangannya, mendekapnya.

Ia lebih memilih bola sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya daripada berpuluh boneka—lebih baik boneka itu ia berikan pada saudara kembarnya.

Kemudian ia melirik pada lapangan di sebelah utara pohon tempatnya berada. Masih dipakai.

Ia ingin bermain di sana. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, melihat belasan anak laki-laki yang menguasainya. Tentu dengan perbandingan yang tidak setara—dia perempuan, melawan laki-laki yang sekiranya berusia kelas 6 sekolah dasar, dan dia baru saja melewati ulang tahunnya yang keenam.

Ya, ia cuma bisa memandang dari bawah pohon, melempar-lempar serta menangkap bola itu sendiri di sana.

"Kau ingin bermain di sana?"

Karin—gadis kecil tomboy itu menoleh. Ada anak laki-laki berambut salju yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. Sebaya jika dilihat secara fisik.

"Siapa kau?"

"Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya," ujarnya—bersandar pada batang pohon. "Namamu?"

"Karin. Kamu baru di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah satu minggu aku pindah ke sini."

Karin hanya mengangguk. Lantas memainkan lagi bolanya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin bermain di sana?" tebak Toushiro.

"Iya! Kau mau membantuku berbicara dengan orang-orang itu?"

"Tidak," balasnya tangkas. "Terakhir kali aku berurusan dengan orang-orang itu, aku mendapatkan ini," Toushiro mengangkat juntaian rambutnya yang menutupi kening. Tampak kebiruan di sana.

Karin sedikit menciut.

"Kalau begitu kita bermain di sini saja," ajak Toushiro.

"Boleh," Karin tersenyum ceria.

Kedua orang itu kemudian bermain lempar bola.

**xxx**

**-Ketika pohon itu merimbun lebat—begitu pula persahabatan mereka-**

**.**

**~Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, when Elementary School~**

**.**

"Toushiro, kita berjuang bersama ya!" Karin menepuk pundak anak bernomor punggung 6 itu.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hng," jawabnya singkat. Tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku hampir tak percaya, pelatih dan manajer mengizinkan perempuan ikut pertandingan ini..."

"Soalnya kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan," ucap Toushiro santai—tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya.

"Toushiro!"

"Mereka sudah berkumpul," Toushiro tak menanggapi. Memilih untuk berdiri dan mendekati kesembilan teman satu klubnya—mencueki si nomor 5 itu.

"Ah, baik-baik," Karin menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya, berjalan mengikuti Toushiro.

**xxx**

"Karin!!"

Karin tak mempedulikan keringatnya yang menetes berkali-kali di pelipis hingga dagunya. Menit-menit terakhir menuntutnya untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dan sekarang tanggung jawab ada padanya—operan dari Toushiro. Perjuangan untuk skor penentu, saat-saat terakhir penalti.

Bola it uterus menggelinding, berkejaran bersama Karin yang berusaha keras menghindari lawan-lawan yang rata-rata lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Dan sang nomor 6 berusaha meliuk-liuk menghindari para lawan daan~ GOL!!" komentator berceloteh mengiringi Karin yang telah berhasil memberikan angka final bagi grupnya.

"Kau hebaaat!!!" teriak teman-teman Karin. Mengejarnya serta mengelu-elukannya.

Di tengah euforia yang sedang berlangsung dan menghanyutkan Karin, si nomor 5 datang menghampiri.

"Kau hebat," ucapanya. Seraya tersenyum puas—dan bangga.

Karin balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Kau memberiku kepercayaan."

"Teruslah berjuang bersama," seringai Toushiro—berbalik.

Karin memandang punggung 'sahabat terdekat'nya itu. Dan menyunggingkan senyumnya seorang diri. "Ah, Toushiro!!" panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hng?" Toushiro menoleh.

"Sore nanti kau datang ke tempat itu ya!"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku tidak memaksa."

"... Baiklah," jawabnya.

**xxx**

"Kau datang juga, Toushiro," Karin tertawa kecil. Berbaring pada bola di bawah pohon yang sudah merimbun itu.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah," jawab Toushiro. Lantas juga bersandar pada pohon yang sama**—**berpunggungan dengan Karin.

"Hehe...."

"Sebenarnya ada apa mengajakku ke sini?" Toushiro melirik pada Karin.

Karin tidak menjawab. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Daripada aku sendirian saja di sini...."

"...."

"Hei, Toushiro!" Karin berdiri ke hadapan Toushiro. Mendekap bolanya. " Mau... Bertanding denganku lagi?"

"... Terserah. Tapi, minumlah dulu. Kau kelihatan sekali lelah, tahu," Toushiro menyodorkan sebotol minuman soda berwarna merah.

Karin mengangkat alisnya, dan menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Kalau kau mau minum duluan, silahkan saja."

Toushiro buru-buru menyeka keringatnya di kening. Panas di jalan antara rumahnya hingga lapangan ini membuatnya berkeringat pula.

Tutup botol itu pun dibukanya. Direguknya beberapa kali, dan menyerahkannya pada Karin.

"Te-terima kasih," Karin menyambutnya. Tunggu dulu, ia malah sedikit berpikir melenceng; jika ia meminum lewat mulut botol ini langsung setelah Toushiro, maka....

... Ciuman secara tidak langsung?

Ups. Wajah Karin sedikit merona ketika menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak mau mempedulikan pikiran bodohnya.

"Hei, jadi minum tidak?" Toushiro menyadarkannya.

"Aih? Err-ya..." Karin menyambut uluran botol itu. Dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Toushiro lalu meletakkan botol itu di bawah pohon. Mengendikkan kepalanya—mengisyaratkan pada Karin bahwa dirinya telah siap.

Karin mengusir lagi pikiran bodohnya. Ciuman**—**tak langsung**—**pertamanya.

**xxx**

**-Dan waktu semakin bertumbuh melaju, seiring kedewasaan yang makin menjulang, bersama cinta yang mulai bergema-**

**.**

**~Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, when Junior High School~**

**.**

"Toushiro."

"Hng?" kepala berpangkal putih itu berbalik. Sedikit terantuk batang pohon, ia bergeser dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hmm... Kau mengerti apa itu cinta?"

Toushiro tersentak. Tunggu, Karin menanyakan hal yang masih menjadi ambiguitas baginya.

"Ada apa jadi bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Toushiro memilih tak memberi jawaban.

"Teman-teman yang lain banyak ya, yang bercerita soal itu. Aku jadi bingung. Seperti apa sih cinta itu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung kepada mereka?"

"Kalau aku bertanya, pasti mereka bilang seperti ini, 'Suatu saat pasti kau akan merasakannya, tunggu saja'."

"Cinta itu...."

"Toushiro tahu?" Karin mendadak memotong.

"Memang rumit. Tapi dia indah. Ketika kita dekat, pasti hatimu senang. Jika jauh, kau akan merindukannya. Kalau dia dekat dengan seseorang yang lain, kita akan merasa sakit."

"Toushiro tahu banyak...."

"_Itu karena kau, bodoh," _gumam pemuda itu dalam batinnya. Sebuah hal yang akhir-akhir ini baru ia sadari—akan sosok yang menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ketika ia sadar rasa solidaritas antarsahabatnya telah berubah setelah ia merasakan beberapa 'persyaratan' di atas.

"Aku jadi ingin merasakannya... Tapi sepertinya, kalau mendengar syarat-syarat yang telah kau sebutkan tadi, sepertinya aku juga merasakan cinta, Toushiro...."

"Apa? Dengan siapa?" Toushiro kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Hmm... Siapa ya?" Karin tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar!"

"Kenapa Toushiro ingin sekali tahu?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Haha," Karin tertawa garing.

"Siapa?"

"Mau tahu?"

"Cih," Toushiro mendesah kesal.

Karin mendiamkan Toushiro. Toushiro yang enggan didiamkan terlalu lama mencoba menanyakan kembali.

"Hei!"

"...."

"Karin! Jawab aku!" Toushiro sedikit memaksa dan beranjak menuju sisi lain dari pohon—menghampiri Karin.

"Ah, sial! Dia tidur!!" keluh Toushiro.

Untuk beberapa waktu ia diamkan dirinya dalam posisi itu. Menuangkan pandangannya hanya untuk satu-satunya orang yang terpantul di matanya. Karin, siapa lagi?

Tidak. Gejolak hati Toushiro makin menggema. Melihat wajah polos Karin begitu membuatnya bergetar.

Hatinya semakin tak terkendali. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak tak terelakkan menuju Karin, dan...

... secara langsung memberikan ciuman pertamanya.

Jarak di antara mereka terhitung nol—dengan kata lain, Toushiro masih mempertahankan ciumannya untuk beberapa detik.

Dan semenjak detik itu, persemian cinta telah dimulai diantara mereka.

**xxx**

**-Dewasa telah diraih, kini giliran waktu membuktikan ujian dari-Nya-**

**.**

**~Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, when Senior High School~**

**.**

"Karin?"

"Ya?"

Toushiro menjeda kalimatnya. Sementara mata Karin memutari sekeliling. Melempar tatapan ancaman pada mata-mata jahil yang terarah pada mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang sahabat kecil yang selalu bersama—kemanapun—terlihat berdua lagi.

Mereka saling mencintai—itu yang orang-orang tahu. Hati mereka pun tahu, kalau hati mereka merasakan itu. Tapi tak ada satupun kata yang berani mengungkapkannya. Hingga jadilah seperti sekarang. Dua partner, yang selalu lengket dan sama-sama tak berani berkata-kata soal cinta.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?"

"Kau tahu, pihak sekolah bekerja sama dengan salah satu sekolah di London?"

"Ya. Aku tahu," Karin memainkan bola sepaknya.

"Bagi siswa kita yang berprestasi, maka akan ditawarkan beasiswa ke sana."

"Aku sudah tahu. Lalu ada apa?" Karin menangkap bolanya. Berhenti bermain-main dan berusaha serius.

"Aku...."

"Jangan bilang kalau pihak sekolah menawarimu beasiswa," Karin menatap Toushiro dengan sedikit ekspresi horor.

"... Sepertinya itu yang harus kukatakan."

"Apa? Jadi?!"

"Orang tuaku sangat menyetujuinya, dan menyarankanku untuk menerimanya."

"Apa?! Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Mungkin...."

"Jadi... Kau akan berangkat."

"Mungkin," ulang Toushiro.

"Ka-kau? Kau tidak memikirkanku di sini?"

Toushiro lekas memindahkan pandangannya kepada Karin. "Maksudmu?"

"E-err, ah! Apapun itu, aku pasti akan merindukanmu...."

"Begitu ya... Aku juga, mungkin...."

"Kapan berangkat?"

"Lusa."

"Secepat itu?!" Karin setengah berteriak.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah? Bukannya ini sudah diberitahu dua minggu lalu?!"

"Argh...." Karin menendang bolanya kesal.

"Maaf, Karin," Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya. Meraih wajah Karin.

Mengecupnya sekilas di kening, dan pergi perlahan. Gadis itu tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Toushiro kembali.

**xxx**

**- Narita International Airport, 09:48 AM –**

"Jaga dirimu, Toushiro...."

"Ya...."

"Dan kau, Hinamori-san...." Karin melirik berat pada salah satu siswa yang juga mendapat beasiswa ke London—Momo Hinamori—ketua OSIS manis yang juga dikabarkan menyukai Toushiro.

"Hai, Karin-san," ia menunduk ramah. Karin memutar matanya—agak kesal. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa kalah dengan gadis itu. Entah—meski ia percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Toushiro akan kembali dan setia padanya, firasatnya buruk.

Speaker bandara memperdengarkan suara operator yang memerintahkan para penumpang. Penerbangan akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku pergi, Karin," Toushiro berbalik, mengikuti Hinamori yang telah berjalan yakin di depannya.

Lidah Karin kelu. Padahal semenjak tadi malam, dia telah mempersiapkan satu kalimat untuk Toushiro. Kalimat pernyataan yang menyita berjua keberaniannya hanya untuk diungkapkan selama beberapa detik.

Tak bisa. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Cuma air mata yang bisa mengalir menggantikan semua. Toushiro telah jauh.

Semua sudah... pupus.

Takkan ada lagi hari-hari dimana sebuah bola yang terlempar dari kedua pasang kaki yang terlompat ceria. Tak ada lagi tawa bahagia kedua sahabat kecil.

"Toushiro!!" Karin mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi tak terdengar lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

Ia jatuh berlutut. Menutup wajahnya dan menangis seorang diri.

**xxx**

Karin memandang lagi pohon di depannya.

Di sana, semua berjalan. Dari mereka kecil, hingga sekarang—satu minggu setelah kepergian Toushiro. Dan parahnya, pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun memberikan kabar.

Semua hancur—bagi Karin. Apakah harus bertambah satu kalimat dalam kamus hidupnya; "Semua dimulai di pohon ini, dan berakhir di sini pula."?

Dan kata 'berakhir' itu bermakna 'saat ini'.

Ia menggeleng kuat. Tak ingin semuanya nyata.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sesal.

Kenapa tidak semenjak dulu ia katakan itu? Kenapa?

Bagus, semua tak bisa berulang.

"Hei, minggir!!"

Karin mengangkat kepalanya. Ada beberapa orang berdiri di sana.

"Mau apa?"

"Kau, minggir! Kami akan menebang pohon ini!!"

"Apa?! Siapa yang menyuruh?!"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kalau tidak mau mendapat bahaya, sana!!"

Karin berusaha mencegah. Hei, Toushiro sudah pergi, sekarang, kenangan satu-satunya pun harus dihilangkan?

"Tidak boleh!!"

"Mau melawan, anak kecil?!" tegur yang berbada paling besar di antara mereka.

"Tidak!! Tidak!" Karin berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Sana!!" salah satunya mulai mengarahkan gergajinya ke dahan yang paling besar—menaiki pohon tersebut.

"Hei!!" Karin menarik tangan orang itu.

"Bodoh! Kau mau menentang pemerintah kota yang mau membangun lapangan resmi di sini?" elaknya.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa!"

'Bruakkh!!'

Dahan yang baru dipotong separuh oleh orang itu jatuh, menimpa Karin.

"Hei, nak! Nak!!"

Karin tak bisa mendengarnya. Gelap, gelap. Bisu....

**xxx**

"Dia bangun! Ayah, Karin sudah bangun!!" Ichigo memanggil sang ayah.

"Karin-chan...."

"Karin...."

"Heii!" Isshin dengan teriakan bodohnya melebarkan pandangan Karin yang baru seperempat terbuka.

"...."

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo menyadarkan adiknya.

"... Siapa... Kalian?"

Empat orang yang mengelilinginya menyesap udara dengan cepat. Terkejut.

"Kalian, siapa? Kenapa... Aku ada di sini?" Karin memandang sekeliling.

"Sepertinya... Dia terkena amnesia," Rukia berkata pelan.

Karin hanya mengerutkan kulit keningnya. Tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang berlangsung dan terjadi pada dirinya.

**.**

**- Kisahnya dimulai di sana. Benih membesar, cinta bersemi. Daun bergoyang, kisah terbentuk. Dewasa menjulang, cinta makin berbumbu. Dan berakhir tepat saat ranting terakhirnya patah, meninggalkan memori kosong. –**

**.**

**- compiuto –**

**

* * *

**

**.**

April 25th, 9:47 PM

Kyaaah... akhirnya kelar. Sip! satu fict—yang kuselesaikan dengan dudulnya—selama beberapa minggu. beberapa rekues dan sekolah memaksa saia buat ga megang keyboard buat ngetik. Belum lagi godaan video-video yang ngebikin ngiler buat ditonton... x3 (dijitak para requester)

jadi, maaf ya, buat rekues-rekues yang belum kelar. Apalagi, saia juga sering punya ide sendiri buat ngebikin fic. Jadi semuanya numpuk bergunung-gunung. bingung yang mana yang mau saia buat.

Doakan WB tidak menyerang saia. Apalagi sedang keracunan game, ngebikin tambah males ngetik. m(_ _)"a

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kazu's mood: need appreciation**

- ditimpuk kaleng -


End file.
